


Breakfast

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Renegade (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Prompt Fill, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Reno was supposed to make breakfast.Tumblr prompt fill for a friend.





	Breakfast

Early morning light filtered in through the bedroom window, and Bobby stirred, reaching towards the space beside him. Slightly disappointed to find it empty, he sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and making his way to the kitchen. There he found Reno, leaning up against the counter with a phone pressed to his ear. He looked up, noticing Bobby’s arrival. “-Well, thanks anyway, bye,” he uttered quickly into the phone. 

Bobby gave him a curious look. “You’re up early, again,” he commented, crossing the room towards him.

“Just checking for any leads on Dixon,” Reno said with a shrug, tossing the phone with a clatter onto the counter.

Bobby patted his cheek, offering a sympathetic smile. “Killing yourself isn’t going to help, babe. You can’t keep getting up at the crack of dawn every morning.”

“Just trying to be productive, get thing going,” Reno said tiredly. “See, I made breakfast, I cooked,” he added, motioning to a pan on the kitchen table.

Bobby looked to the pan, then back at Reno, his expression something between disbelief and defeated. He sighed. “Reno, that’s cereal.”

“In a frying pan!” Reno said pointedly, looking vaguely insulted.

“You could’ve at least added milk,” Bobby replied, shaking his head.

“I didn’t want it gettin’ all soggy,” Reno explained as if it was obvious, pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

Bobby chuckled, giving Reno a gentle shove towards the door. “Go get dressed. We’ll go get a real breakfast. My treat.”

Reno shrugged again, turning around and flashing Bobby a grin. “I guess I should take advantage of having a rich boyfriend as much as possible.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, giving him another shove out of the room. “Shoulda known you’re only with me for my money. You better learn to cook or I’ll find myself another trophy.”

“‘Trophy’ as in bounty or as in husband?”

“Yes,” Bobby replied teasingly as they made their way back towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Reno Raines is a hot mess who can’t cook (and is also dealing with crippling depression and PTSD).


End file.
